Traitor
by Totodile113
Summary: After escaping too many possible deaths, will Masato ever find peace in a world where Russians are using powers to kill off "Normals"? And who is the traitor that is feeding both sides information in a war that cannot be won? Rated T for language/violence
1. Introduction

-Introduction-

Hello, and welcome to my newest story, Traitor. Before I begin, I own no rights to Call Of Duty and any other product mentioned in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners (I think that's how it goes) Anyway, this is not meant to be offensive for cultures etc, and Russians. I hope you like it, and occasionally a "Author's Note" will crop up. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to. It has no major part in the plot. Also, this story will have plenty of twists, including some you probably didn't see coming.

Enjoy!


	2. 1

Traitor

Chapter 1 – Introductions - 3rd Person

They stood there, in their familiar group huddle. The hall was not as big as you might have thought, but still, it was big enough for 50 clan members to hide out in. No-one could imagine what kind of magic the clan needed to keep themselves hidden. And yet, they were very different to you, even if they was human. They possessed many powers, and everyone in the clan had different powers. Karkov owned the power to turn invisible, and Belod could hypnotise The Normals (Which was the name the clan gave to every other human that didn't have any powers) The hall shook slightly, and dust from the ceiling came down onto Rolopo's shoulder. He wiped it off snobbishly, and glanced over at Czeb. Czeb was the highest authority there. A Russian-born businessman who had used his magical powers for bad was definitely high-rank material in the clan's opinion. Czeb looked around at his eager-faced clan, and boomed in his deepest voice, "We have managed to secure four banks in Moscow. Our operations shall continue down in Britain, and soon we shall have the British Army under our control!" At this the clan cheered, all of them anticipating their leader's commands to move out and travel to Lensk, as they had been told the night before. But the order did not come. Instead, Czeb Tiz smiled around at them, and laughed "Of course, it shall be my money." He seemed to ignore the uproar from his clan. "You are forgetting our High Authority's powers! He alone will decide who gets the gain. And he has personally chosen me already. This money shall be used for good. Well, good for us, bad for The Normals." At this he laughed silently. Those fools still believe I am the Chosen One, he thought, smiling slyly. They shall be moaning when I unleash Hell on them. And of course, what Czeb wanted, he got. But there was still a major flaw...Why would the clan want to follow Czeb now that they knew he was indeed getting the money and not them? Either way, Czeb finally barked the order to head towards Lensk. Suddenly, back in Britain, one of The Normals woke with a yawn.


	3. 2

Chapter 2 – School – Third Person

Masato's morning was like a blur. He seemed to remember some of his dreams the night before, but they made no sense. He remembered himself being annoyed at a tree that he fell out of...But what did it mean? After getting ready for school, he set out on his 20-minute walk. Quarter of a way in, he vaguely saw his best friend, Michael, in the far distance, crossing the road by the roundabout. He tried calling to him, but Michael seemed to not hear. Masato was what you would think was an ordinary schoolboy. He never tucked in his t-shirt, and his tie half-hanged off. His blazer was a mess, with mud all over it. He wasn't exactly "popular" although his dark black hair and his calm blue eyes seemed to appeal to girls. Masato was English-born, although his dad was of a Japanese descent. So, his parents decided to name him with a Japanese name. He didn't mind, but his fellow school-mates often took the mick. He would ignore it, and walk past them without making a word. So after a while, they gave up after getting no reaction. While he passed through the second subway on the way to school, he thought he saw a hooded figure staring blankly at him through the steel fence. But when Masato blinked, the figure was gone. Must be my imagination, he thought calmly. But that day was rather unlike most days.

He entered the school normally, but he noticed there was hardly anyone around. When he asked a younger year, the boy frowned at him in a puzzled way. "You're not aware? Your parents must think you're tough." He replied, shaking slightly. "Huh...?" Masato said, but suddenly the sound of smashing metal filled the school and caused it to shake violently. "Oh no! It's happened again!" the boy squealed, running off. Masato didn't even bother to find out what the boy had meant. He walked outside, trying to find the source of the noise. He saw a twisted pile of cars, and a Ferrari swerved around them skillfully. Teachers were staring out from the school's many windows, and Masato simply thought it was a big car crash. How wrong he was.

You see, Masato was a clever student, but he never bothered to show it in class. Because of this, the teachers all thought he was an average student. So when they called for him to get back inside in the safety of the corridors, they were obviously worried he'd make a stupid action. Masato ignored them, and walked towards the crashed cars, hoping to save survivors. A lifeless body was hanging out a car window, and it appeared to be headless. Red blood was scattered around the road, and almost every smashed glass piece seemed to have a drop of blood on it. Shivering slightly, Masato called out, "Hello there? Anyone need help?" No reply. He shuffled slowly towards the nearest car, and peeked inside it. The sight almost made him vomit. A man was covered in what appeared to be glass shards, and they seemed to be stuck in his skin. His half-chopped off stomach shown a lung, and Masato ran towards another car, trying not to puke. Tears dripped down his face, and a cold voice behind him said, "You won't find any of them alive. The High Authority welcomes the offering, and shall reward me." The voice had a slight hint of boredom, but at the same time he was excited _and _evil. Masato turned around, and the same hooded figure that stared at him from the steel fence stood there, swaying side to side.

"You!" Masato exclaimed, shocked and sweating slightly. "Yes, me." The figure replied, stepping closer towards Masato. "Why did you do this?" Masato said, fighting back tears. The figure sighed, then replied, "It's been a long time since I made an offering to Our King. And of course, I chose The Normals to pick on." Masato took a while to take in these words. Our King? The Normals? What did that mean? Masato guessed that "Our King" implied that the mysterious figure worshipped some sort of God. "You'll find out in time, I reckon" The figure said suddenly. Could this man mind-read? He wore some ragged, dirty, pitch-black robes, and he seemed to have the same colour eyes. If you met this man, you would instantly think he brought Hell with him, and Masato was surprised at his own daring to speak to the cold-blooded murderer. "My name is Viktor." The figure boomed proudly. "And I am evil" Suddenly, the school bell went off, and Masato lost consiousness.


	4. 3

Chapter 3 – Announcements - 3rd Person/Masato's POV

Masato had met his first "Special One" and forgot about it in less than 5 minutes. That was the beauty of the powers the clan had. Viktor had no doubt whatsoever that there was other Special Ones around the world, but he considered them "unworthy" of being in the clan. They were either too good, or too untrustworthy to carry out big missions. Viktor's thoughts flickered back to what Czeb had said in last night's meeting, and fury bubbled up inside of him.

I couldn't remember what happened that morning, no matter how much I tried. I vaguely remembered seeing some sort of figure, but I guess that's what can happen when you lose your memory. English went by fast, and lucky for me. As soon as the lesson was over, I ran outside and over to the hide-out I had discovered last year. It was a rather large hallow in the biggest tree you could imagine. I had managed to make it safer to walk in, and even took the effort to put sheets inside it for added comfort. I sat in the old, slowly-rotting chair my friend Steve had kindly donated, and waited for my crew to arrive. As usual, we talked about our weekend. Matthew had managed to get tickets for Man. United v Wigan, and as usual he told us a rather long commentary for the entire match. When he finished, Josh moaned about his mum not letting him on his Xbox. Like most of us, Josh was a gamer. In fact, he liked gaming far more than most boys. He had almost every game created, and his room was basically a gaming room with a bed. His fancy HDTV made the games look even better. After a long lecture on his latest achievements on Call Of Duty, I revealed what was bugging me. My friends gasped in all the right places, and I felt more confident after I told them. "Well, how do you know you wasn't just tired?" asked Bill, frowning slightly. Bill always had something else to say, and it was normally on the opposite side of the discussion. However much he disagreed with us, he was still as loyal as a well-trained pet. "I wasn't, Bill" I insisted. "Now, shall we go onto something less depressing?" They all agreed, and we started talking about the things boys talk about. Suddenly, the bell went off, and I headed towards Maths, making sure I wasn't being followed by the school bullies. I walked into our Maths classroom, and a load of paper aeroplanes zoomed towards me. Paper planes were the school's main mailing system, and I grabbed one and opened the note inside it. "We are watching you." I shivered slightly, and opened another one. "You must die!" I started to sweat, and I realized I was in an empty classroom. It looked as if it hadn't been used for twenty years. Dust was piled up on the forgotten books, and the desks were lined in nests of spiders. I glanced at the computer next to me, and to my relief, I saw that was on. I sat down in the computer chair, wiping cockroaches and hairy spiders off it, and saw the date on the computer screen. "2021" Surely it was a system error? But the next thing I saw was a new email in the teacher's in-box. Subject: Death, it read. "We are here. Please, do not scream or shout. It will only make your death quicker. Yours sincerely, Evil." Suddenly, it came flashing to my head. "My name is Viktor, and I am evil." Was it a distant memory, or a future vision? I couldn't tell. But somehow, I felt as if it had happened just a while ago...Rapidly, I was covered in a smokescreen, and a foreign-looking official climbed through the old, cobwebbed window. "So, you're Masato. This will be quick, but rather painful. You know too much. You're too powerful for a Normal. Get ready, get set, go!" I tried to shout for help, but no sound came out of my mouth. The foreigner raised his Desert Eagle, and aimed at my head. He grinned darkly, and pulled the trigger.


	5. 4

Chapter 4 – What's Happening? ?'s PoV

I remember my instincts telling me to go into a Maths classroom, and so I ran as fast as my frail legs could carry me towards the classroom, every now and again stumbling slightly. I reached a deserted (Or was it?) room, and I slowly crept inside.

What I saw was shocking. A boy that I vaguely recognized from the school was lying in a peculiar position, blood pouring from a head wound. Another man was kneeling over him, cackling to himself. I could see his aura. It glowed a nasty red. Rather unluckily for me, my presence didn't go unnoticed for long. The man stared at me, and twisted his hand slowly in my direction. I could feel the power billowing from his fingertips, and I was slightly blown back. When he realised I was not a Normal, he let out a powerful blast from his palm, and I was forced into a wall. But of course, he under-estimated me. I slowly got back up, and a simple wave forced him back into a table behind him, causing him to go unconscious. Drained of some of my powers, I limped slowly over to the boy. At this point, a puddle of deep-red blood surrounded the floor around his head, and he had a shocked expression on his face. I checked his wrist pulse. None. I wondered to myself for a moment, then I did a thing I didn't expect myself to do. _I performed it. I performed the ancient ritual, the yuuyou._

The boy glowed a blinding green light, and a strange humming came from my fingertips. I was handing some of my powers to him, and my powers would heal him in about half an hour. In the meantime, I wanted to find out what had happened. Somehow, I knew that the boy was a lot more than I figured. He was...Special, you could say. In what way was unclear, but that was not a big worry now. The man that had attempted to kill him obviously had the Gift too, and I thought that he was not the only one who wanted this boy dead. I silently prayed to The Almighty, and I glanced down at the boy. He was still glowing green, and his wound was closing slowly. The blood stopped flowing out of it, and the puddle of blood on the floor was shrinking. The now-small wound appeared to be sucking the blood back inside. Give it another 20 minutes, I thought to myself. At that moment, another group of strong-looking men came in, and their eyes darted from me to the boy. I unleashed a blast, and a large amount of the men flew upwards, then smashed into the floor head-first, some with a sickening crack. The remaining men aimed their guns at me, but I was too quick for them. Another blast, and the rest of them toppled downwards. After I checked their pulses and found out that only one of them was alive but unconscious, I went back to the boy's side. I crouched down, and my legs creaked slightly. My eyes were suddenly blinded, and a vision flashed past my eyes. It seemed to be showing the boy and me training for something, and then...A nuclear bomb blowing up, and a plane hovering over London, shooting rockets down on the poor citizens below. Then a train with me and the boy on it, falling off a crumbling bridge into the jutting-out rocks in the angry, violent sea. Then, darkness. I returned to the present, and, slightly dazed, I checked on the progress of the ritual. Almost complete. My thoughts flickered back to those visions, and I knew the worst was coming.

(Masato's PoV)

My brain hammered against my skull, and I could barely move. I glanced upwards, and calm blue eyes stared back down at me. My eyes closed slightly, and there was suddenly darkness.

(?'s PoV)

"That's going to happen a lot, you slipping in and out of consciousness." I said to him, smiling gently. I had big plans with him. After my last encounter with the group of men, my senses picked up their thoughts. And it wasn't good thoughts. Not good thoughts at all. The boy, I realised, is the key to the whole world's safety. And no boy can cope with that, surely?


	6. Author's Note 1

Author's Note 1:

Hi there, I'm just interrupting the story for a while to say that soon, I'll add spaces after every sentence to make it look neater.

I've never actually done the spaces before, but I hope I do it right.

Also, don't be afraid to review, I take all of them seriously, and if there's any improvements you want me to add, I'll try to add them.

Also, you'll see a lot more author's notes, trust me.

P.S. By now, you will most probably be really confused to where the story is going.

At the end of the book, there WILL be unanswered questions. Don't moan at me and ask for them to be answered, because either a) They will be answered in the next books or b) They won't be answered at all.

There will also be a lot of clues scattered around, and I'm gonna try and do a J.K. Rowling and make it twisty-turny as much as I can.

In fact, I'm confused just writing it. But trust me, I do know the basic outline of the entire story, so I've got most of the ending planned out.

Thanks for listening/reading! ;D


End file.
